Magic Gone Awry
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: Loki's bored in his cell and decides to pull some harmless pranks that have some amusing consequences on the Avengers.


**Magic Gone Awry**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters or the creatures, just the storyline and my interpretations of the creatures.

**Day 1: Tony Sprite**

Loki POV

These foolish mortals think they can contain me, hold me captive in this pathetic class case. I can still use my magic in here. It may not get me out, but it can get the Avengers out of the way, slow them down.

I managed to teleport my favorite spell book into my cage. It's invisible to everyone else, so they simply think I'm staring at my lap all day. I flipped through the pages, looking for a particular set of spells. I grinned as soon as I found it. Transformation.

Since I can't get out- and where would I go if I could?- I decided to have some fun with those supposed heroes. I figured I'd start with Stark, since he liked to act like the leader. I thought about all of the creatures I could turn him into and finally settled on a sprite. In mythology, sprites are obnoxious and playful. They're dangerous when provoked and they enjoy pestering and pranking other creatures. Sounds like Stark, right? Well, I suppose it sounds more like me, but I'd never demote myself to a woodland fairy look-alike.

I closed my eyes and slowly whispered the spell, trying not to look suspicious in case the agents were watching me. I opened my eyes when a less-than-manly scream echoed through Stark Tower. The Avengers burst into the room with an oversized insect flying next to the Captain's head.

"What have you done, Loki?" said captain demanded, sending a rather unthreatening glare in my direction.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"They're talking about me!" Stark's tiny voice yelled, flying angrily around my head. I swatted him away, sending him towards Thor's shoulder.

"Reverse the spell, brother," the blonde oaf requested.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," I replied calmly.

"And why not?" Captain asked., taking a step closer.

"Because my power lies in casting spells, not reversing them," I lied. I was more than capable of reversing the magic, but where would the fun be in that?

"So how do we get Stark back to normal?" the redhead inquired.

"Let the spell run its course," I explained with a small shrug. "It'll wear off on its own in a few days."

The heroes didn't seem fazed, but they accepted my answers. They all left, but not without sending me death glares in the way.

A few days later, Captain and Thor came into my cage room.

"And what do I owe this lovely visit?" I asked sarcastically, not leaving my spot on my bench. My invisible spell book was under the bench, waiting to be used again.

"We've decided to let you out until the spell wears off," the captain explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"And why would you do that? Who's to say I won't make it worse?"

"In case the spell has side effects, we need you to either fix it or tell us how to fix it. And who knows what other damage you'll do if we leave you alone in here," Captain continued.

"We need to keep a close eye on you, Loki," Thor added.

"Whatever you say," I agreed. "If it gets me out of this cage, who am I to complain?"

They clearly didn't trust me, but it didn't matter. Now I got a front row seat to the effects of my spell.

Little Tony Stark fluttered around the room. The sprite's obnoxious and tricky nature took over now and again, misplacing items and creating messes. I'm not entirely sure how he managed it, but he misplaced Barton's bow and smashed Thor's favorite Midgardian snack – what were they called, again? Pop Tarts?

The ex-redhead looked ready to murder the tiny Stark. Yes, ex-redhead. The little sprite somehow managed to mix bleach in with her shampoo, and she was now blonde.

"When will this damn spell wear off?!" she cried angrily.

"It should be fading away any day now, actually," I answered honestly. "Although, it could last until the end of the week, instead."

The blonde assassin gave a scream of frustration and stormed out of the room. I couldn't help but smirk. The little wannabe fairy was pulling pranks that I might have considered in my youth.

All good things must come to an end. By the end of the week, Stark was back to being an over-confident human. But my fun was just beginning. I had a ton of other spells to try, and five easy targets to test them on.

Who should be my next victim?


End file.
